This Wasn't What I Saw For Us
by Mrs.JamesClancy
Summary: COMPLETE! Story derived from one of Brooke's quotes in S5. AU, Breyton smut. Peyton POV. Rated M just in case.
1. One Boy, One Girl Or Is It?

**Peyton POV**

"I want a baby." She confessed to me as we hugged in our small town church's pew. I pulled back, shocked, and then asked the only thing I could.

"With me?" Brooke suddenly found great interest in the tiles beneath our feet. "Br-" I started, but was cut off by a screaming Jamie.

"AUNT BROOKE, AUNT PEYTON!" He called to us.

"Hi handsomest boy ever!" Brooke greeted him.

"I'm not so sure about that." Came a well known voice to all of us, followed by a throaty chuckle. "Peyton, Brooke." He added. Brooke's eyes lit up, and she exclaimed Lucas' name like it was the answer to every question ever asked.

"LUCAS!" Everyone eyed Brooke curiously as she approached our ex boyfriend. She leaned into his ear, and whispered huskily, with a strong rasp. "Make love to me." Lucas couldn't believe his ears, and as he looked at me I saw confusion in his blue orbs.

"Is this her way of making me feel better?" He questioned me, slightly amused.

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS!" I screamed. "What do you think you're doing?! I demanded angrily.

"I'm getting me a baby." She responded cheekily. Jamie's voice loomed over us.

"Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas are going to have sex." He stated matter-of-factly.

"JAMES LUCAS SCOTT!" Haley began. "What did you just say?!" She asked angrily. I chuckled. Jamie sighed.

"Q said that when people want a baby, they have sex." He told his mother, by way of explanation. I listened and laughed whole heartedly as one of my best friends glared.

"First hitting on you, and then teaching your son about sex, he's got guts." I spoke for the first time.

"What he's not going to have id the thing between his legs." Haley growled. Brooke laughed, as Lucas winced.

"You can't just…" Brooke paused. "Ouch." She exclaimed. Lucas had an epiphany.

"Jamie, what is sex?" He asked his nephew. Jamie thought for a moment before calling "Daddy!" into the back of the church. I giggled, and Haley glared at me.

"What's up Jimmy Jam?" Nathan asked his young son.

"What's sex?" Nathan glanced at Haley for an explanation.

"Q." She told him, Nathan whistled.


	2. To Tell Or Not To Tell?

**Brooke POV**

It was a few days later when I finally decided to confront my best friend. As I made my way up the stairs to her door frame, I stopped suddenly, just staring as her blonde locks shone in the sunlight. I walked over to her and pulled one of her headphones out of her ears. When she jumped, I used my loving nickname for her to calm her nerves. "P. Sawyer." She smiled up at me, and returned the gesture.

"B. Davis." As my smile began to fade, she stood and took my hand, leading me to her bed. When I hesitated, she smiled softly at me and whispered "Don't be scared." I nodded once, and let her pull me. Peyton placed her hand on my lower back, and I stiffened.

"Peyton..." I said, so she knew I was being serious.

"What's up Brookie Cookie?" She questioned me, using the nickname she created in kindergarten. I laughed and rolled my eyes, because even though it was adorable coming from her sweet lips, I despised it.

"About the other day, after Luke's wedding, I'm sorry." I answered her. "I shouldn't have said that to you, even if it's what I've wanted forever." I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart. "Is there any possibility that you want what I do? If you still love Lucas, I'd understand." I rambled, until she placed two slender fingers on my lips to quiet me.

"Brooke, I thought I loved Lucas, but it seems him and I have yet another thing in common. We both run to hide our hearts." Peyton told me in all sincerity, as I felt moisture greet my eyes.

"Peyt, you have no idea how long I've waited to here you say that." I told my best friend as I lost the battle with my tears, and they started to cascade down my cheeks, leaving them raw.

"Now, now…We know the rule; pretty girls aren't allowed to cry." Peyton cooed at me. I managed to laugh through my tears, tasting the salt in them as my mouth turned upright to smile genuinely. Peyton sighed.

"What are we going to do B?"

"What do you mean Peyt?" I asked my blonde Angel, more confused then ever. "I thought we talked about this already." I added to try and lighten the mood. She giggled.

"I mean our friends, god…Our parents. What are we going to tell everyone?" She asked, sounding nervous.

"Well…" I started as I thought hard. "I've had time to adjust to my feelings, you're just now realizing yours, so the balls in your court. What ever you decide I'm behind you one hundred percent." I concluded. Peyton smiled at me, and spoke softly.

"Bitchtoria's going to freak." She whispered, sounding genuinely scared.

"Hey, you listen to me Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer; my sorry excuse for a mother is not going to do a goddamned thing about us. Do you understand me?" I told her forcefully and confident. Peyton nodded and whispered,

"Yeah."

"About our friends, who do you want to tell?" I asked the woman I've come to love.

"I'm pretty sure Lucas would die if he found out, and Nathan would try and watch us, so our only option is one Haley James Scott." Peyton decided, while laughing about Nathan.

"Pig." I whispered, all of a sudden pissed off about him seeing my Peyton in any kind of sexual way. Peyton giggled again.

"Let's go find our third musketeer." Peyton stated as she stood and made her way to the hallway. I stopped her, pushed her into the wall, and gave her a passion filled kiss.

"Now we can go." I told her, always the controller.


	3. Who Is Better?

**Peyton's POV**

As Brooke and I approached Naley's front door, we both took a deep breath. We knocked together, and when Haley answered the door, we smiled. "Hey girlies." She greeted us.

"Hi Tutormom, is Hotshot home?" Brooke asked, as I giggled at Nathan's nickname. Haley shook her head and said,

"No, he's at the River court with Jamie and Lucas why…What's going on?" Brooke and I shared a look, before I spoke.

"Well, Hales…Do you remember Luke's wedding?" Haley laughed and asked,

"How could I forget that Peyton?" I laughed.

"Yeah, so…there's something we have to tell you." I began nervously. Brooke stepped in.

"There's a reason why I asked Luke what I did." She explained. Haley nodded to let Brooke know to continue. "I want a baby, but not with whom you think, and you can't tell Lucas, or Nathan, or even Jamie." Haley didn't speak, she looked confused, but then as she gazed at me, she gasped. Unknown to the three women Lucas, and Nathan had walked up the path at that moment.

"Peyton…" She whispered. Brooke and I nodded together, smiling.

"What?" Lucas asked completely shocked. Nathan grinned.

"SCORE!" Brooke approached him, ready to punch him.

"You better take that back Nathan." She growled, and punched him for good measure.

"Ow, DAMNIT DAVIS! You punch harder than Sawyer!" I smiled.

"Sawyer." I whispered. Brooke looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"For the baby, it's a neutral name Brookie, Sawyer Davis."

"Wait, I thought we were using Sawyer…" Brooke said. I laughed.

"You want to name the baby Sawyer Sawyer?" Brooke hit her head.

"Right." She said as she laughed off her stupidness. Brooke cocked her eyebrow and looked at me.

"What?" I asked as everyone backed up. I looked at them, and was really confused. "Why is everyone backing up?" I questioned. It was Lucas that answered.

"You've been her best friend since you were nine, and you don't know her, 'I'm going to change you' face?" He asked rhetorically, as he laughed.

"What do you mean 'change me'?" I asked him. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Rachel once called me a sissy virgin boy, if you get my point…"

"But I'm not…." I began. Brooke growled, and glared at Nathan. When she looked back at me, she leaned into my ear and whispered,

"Who's better?" I smiled and pretended to think about it.

"Hmmm…….Out of everyone? Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Pete, Chase, and you?" Brooke nodded. "They always tie each other, and we love them both." I told her. Brooke had to stop and think.

"You better run Peyton." She told me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and when I reached the front lawn, Brooke tackled me. "Wanna rethink that?" She asked devilishly. Lucas laughed.

"She's good…"


	4. So Seventh Grade

**Peyton's POV**

"Hey Hales." I called as I walked into my best friend's living room.

"Hey Peyton, come sit." She called back. I walked over to the couch and sat down; just as little Jamie launched himself into my lap.

"Hey J Luke." I greeted him.

"AUNT PEYTON!" He screamed excitedly. Haley chuckled at her son's enthusiasm.

"What's up Goldilocks?" Haley asked me.

"Well, I was thinking we could do a group date tonight, what do you think?" I asked a little nervously.

"You mean you and Brooke, and Nathan and me?" Haley asked. I nodded a confirmation.

"Mama, I wanna go!" Jamie exclaimed. Haley laughed.

"Who will you bring Jimmy Jam?"

"Duh Mama, her name's Madison!" He told Haley dramatically, throwing his arms in the air. Haley and I laughed out loud, as Lucas entered the house.

"Hey Hales, Jamie…Peyton?" He said in greeting.

"Hi." I said with a wave, and a small smile.

"So, where's your other half?" Lucas asked me, sounding genuinely interested.

"At home, Hales, Jamie, and I are planning a secret group date." I answered.

"I'm bringing Madison!" Jamie added excitedly. Lucas laughed.

"Jamie, you barely know her." He claimed.

"No! I do too…I know she likes purple, and…basketball, her jersey number is 3, just like yours!" Jamie countered.

"Hi bestest friend, Peyton." Brooke happily screamed. "Who's the girl?" She asked, eyeing me. I laughed.

"The girl is 6." I told her.

"P. Sawyer, you pedophile!" She accused. I rolled my eyes.

"She's also Jamie's girlfriend." I stated, spelling girlfriend, so Jamie wouldn't yell.

"AUNT PEYTON! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled at me anyway.

"Damn." I cursed. "I thought he couldn't spell." Haley laughed.

"Everything except dumb now." She corrected me.

"MAMA!" He scolded. "Dumb is d u m b." He stated triumphantly.

"That's right buddy, but we don't say dumb, right?" Haley guided.

"Right!" Jamie agreed.

"So, what are we all gathered here for?" Brooke questioned no one in particular. Lucas, Haley, and I shared a look.

"Oh, what the hell." I started. "Brookie, we're going on a group date, you, me, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, and Madison." I explained. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"P. that's so seventh grade." She protested. I laughed at her dramatization.

"Yes, but so are sleepovers, and we all know how much fun those are." I reminded her. Brooke grinned evilly.

"I'm in."

"Remember Pretty girl." I glared. "Jamie and Madison will be there, so PG, Kay?" Lucas reprimanded. Broke rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." I laughed.

"Let's go get midget number 2, and we'll be off." Brooke declared, and then stopped. "Oh my god…I have to change!" We all laughed. It was I who spoke.

"Don't worry about it, you look beautiful." Brooke nodded, and as redness crept up on her checks, we walked out of the house.

"I'm going to call Nathan to meet us." Haley said, once we were in the car.

"Okay, tell him Tric Hales, and also, tell him to hurry." I ordered her. Brooke glanced at me and whispered. "Relax, P. Sawyer." After that, the rest of the drive was silent.


	5. Shocked Faces, Broken Hearts, and Love

**Haley POV**

"Hey." Nathan greets me, and then kisses me on the cheek.

"Hi." I whisper back.

"Hi Hotshot" Brooke calls out to my husband. Peyton laughs at her, and I roll my eyes. Peyton smiles at my attempt at sarcasm and openly states,

"Haley James Scott, sarcasm is all me, stop stealing my thunder." As she sticks her tongue out at me, I laugh.

"Yeah tutor-wife, it's what I fell for, so watch it, or hotshot over there will have competition." Brooke tells me, as she winks at Nathan. He chuckles.

"This is officially the best date ever." He claims.

**Peyton POV**

"Perv!" I exclaim as I hit Nathan's chiseled arm. He mocks offense, and starts to talk.

"You can't blame a guy for" – Nathan was cut off by Brooke whistling.

"Brooke, what the hell are you whistling at?" I ask annoyed. Brooke points in the corner of Tric and says,

"Look at him; he is definitely Nathan's son. Haley's eyebrows rise at that comment and she glances in the direction Brooke had just pointed. She then gasps.

"JAMES LUCAS SCOTT, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Haley screams at her son. Brooke chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"Haley, chill…Nothing is wrong with him kissing a girl." I try and calm my friend's nerves. Haley huffs.

"Yes, there is. Kissing leads to dancing, dancing leads to excitement, excitement leads to fun, and fun leads to James Lucas Scott." Brooke laughs.

"Tutor-wife, he's five. Five year olds don't have fun." She explains. Haley sighs.

"I just worry about ten years from now." She confessed softly. Brooke did the math in her head.

"Oh boy, he'll be fifteen, when I was fifteen…" She trails off because all of shushed her. I tried to speak as calmly as possible.

"Brooke, we all know about you and Lucas, okay…we don't need to relive it all, Kay? Thanks. Sorry, that came out more sarcastic than I intended." Brooke's look of concern softened.

"It's okay, P. Sawyer….I get it. You're just being protective." She explained.

**X-x-X**

"A round of whiskey for the adults and water for the munchkins." Owen nodded, and then winked.

"Someone looks sexy." He whispered huskily to Brooke who glared. Peyton noticed her girlfriend getting tense and punched Owen right in the face.

"OW!" He screamed. Haley walked over to the bar, and questioned Brooke and Peyton about Owens' outburst.

"What happened girlies?" Haley asked.

"Owen's a pig." Peyton growled in answer, and then leaned over into Brooke's ear and whispered "but he's right." Causing Brooke to shiver.

"Excuse us." Brooke told Haley as she dragged Peyton away.

"Brooke, what the hell?!" Peyton questioned her girlfriend angrily. Brooke quirked her eyebrow and winked.

"I. Want. You. Now." She growled.

"Brooke we- Peyton started, but she was cut off mid protest with a fiery passionate kiss.

**X-x-X**

Haley was starting to get worried after half an hour of not seeing her friends, so she walked to the bathroom to see if they were there. As she walked in, she froze, and then started screaming.

"OKAY, WAY MORE THAN I NEEDED TO SEE OF EITHER OF YOU, THANK YOU!" Peyton froze, while Brooke chuckled. There was a knock at the door.

"Haley, Hales…Are you ok?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Yeah Luke, trust me, stay out there." Haley all but ordered her best friend.

"Why- OMG!" He screamed as he poked his head in. Lucas couldn't believe his eyes, as he stood there staring at both of his ex girlfriends half naked. Peyton chuckled.

"Luke, Hi." She whispered, kind of nervous.

"Has she…" He started to ask, but couldn't get the words to form on his tongue. Peyton silently nodded. "I'm going to KILL HER!" He stated angrily as he exploded.

"Lucas! Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley yelled. "You will do no such thing, and as much as you don't want to hear this, you have to. Peyton is in love with that girl right there, so please just let them be happy." She softened as she finished, searching his eyes for any dangerous emotion that may rest there.

**X-x-X **

As Brooke and Peyton walked in the front door of their house, Brooke laughed. It was Peyton who spoke first.

"What B?" Brooke took two deep breaths before answering.

"Luke was pissed, but his eyes were so dark." Peyton look confused.

"And your point is?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Lust baby, lust. I'd recognize that look anywhere." Peyton stared at the floor, the full weight of Brooke's words sinking in. There was suddenly a knock at the door. Brooke opened the door, only to slam it a second later. She looked at Peyton and whispered,

"Nathan!" Peyton laughed.

"You can come in Hotshot Scott." Nathan chuckled as he poked his head in to check if Brooke would ambush his entrance. He let out a breath of air, and whispered,

"You have no clue how many times I've dreamed of this, mostly when we were dating Sawyer." Haley cleared her throat, preparing to use her mothering tone.

"Nathan Royal Scott! Don't be such a pig." She scolded.

"Geez Hales, you're no fun." Nathan replied as he rolled his eyes dramatically. Peyton's roaring laughter filled the room and Brooke shivered.

"Nate, get out of that head of yours, Haley is NOT joining us." Lucas waltzed into Peyton and Brooke's house, walked confidently right up to Peyton, and kissed her hard. Brooke started to growl and shake.

"Lucas Scott, back the hell up RIGHT NOW!" Haley couldn't believe her eyes, and she gasped in pure and utter shock. Brooke was getting fed up fast. She stood behind the blonde haired boy she once thought she loved and pulled him by his shoulders off her girlfriend. "GO. NOW." She growled. Nathan actually backed up in slight fear.


	6. Driving, Rain, and Stolen Kisses

**Peyton POV**

Brooke and I walked into Clothes Over Bros to enjoy some lunch together. We both sat cross-legged on the floor while eating our sandwiches. Just as Brooke finished –I was only half done, partially because I eat slowly, and partially because of all the staring I was doing- the bell above the door rang, signaling a new customer.

"Clothes Over Bros how may I- Brooke froze when she turned around and came face to face with none other than Victoria Davis. I instantly got protective of my girlfriend and stood in front of her. The second I looked at Brooke's so called mother, we were having a screaming match.

"What could you possibly want Victoria?" I spat.

"I came to see my daughter and-

"HA!" I laughed sarcastically. "You can't even begin to qualify as a parent, because you see a parent actually cares about their child and you obviously don't. So, feel free to leave, and please let the door hit your ass on the way out." Once Victoria walked out the front door of my best friend – and girlfriend's multi million dollar company I let out a breath of hot air and whispered "Bitch."

"Excuse me?" Haley asked me, shocked.

"What?" I questioned her, disoriented. "Oh sorry Hales, Bitchtoria just left." I said by way of explanation.

"Oh." Came Haley's whispered reply. "I just came to see if you guys wanted to, you know, come over later."

"Sure". Brooke answered our friend politely, considering how I was still pissed off about the older Davis woman.

"Great". Haley smiled at us both. "Come over at 5."

"Alright." Brooke and I both answered.

**X-x-X**

I killed the engine on the Comet as Brooke and I stepped out into the pouring rain and ran to the front door of Naley's. Brooke was laughing the entire way there. I knocked and Nathan answered the door.

"Hey Hotshot, is this not your and Tutor-wife's "special time?" She asked as bluntly as she could when there is a five year old in hearing distance. Nathan chuckled, ignored her question, and let us pass into the warm foyer. Haley came barreling towards us, leading us up the large staircase to her room, offering us both clothes to change into. She laughed nervously.

"So, I'm going to step out so you guys can change. Please, just change because I have to sleep in this room." Brooke laughed her raspy laugh, and I could've sworn I would buy Naley a new bed, considering if she did that again it would be very likely that I would break the bed frame. Ten minutes later, we both descended the staircase and everyone – Lucas in particular- were staring at us expectantly.

"What?" I asked, nervous that everyone could see the stolen kisses Brooke and I had exchanged while undressing. Lucas laughed.

"Nothing Peyt." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't lie to me Scott, what is it?" At this point, Lucas was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Nothing, you just- His booming laughter could then be heard by every occupant in the room. I sighed frustrated at how stupid he was being, until Haley cautiously approached us.

"Peyton." She whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"You have multiple colors of lipstick on your face; by the way, the one is definitely not your color honey." I blushed, causing Haley to add, "Well, I guess it is now." As she giggled at her own joke, and I buried my face in my hands. Nathan whispered,

"Hot." Lucas got right up in his face then and spat,

"Say that again little brother and Dan won't be the only Scott to kill his brother." I walked up to him, turned him so he was facing me, and whispered,

"Luke. Lucas Scott, you need to stop, I understand you're upset about everything since the wedding, but stop it!" Lucas dropped his head in shame, leaned into my ear and said,

"If you and Brooke want a baby I'll help out." I instantly paled, found myself crying, and when everyone came to embrace me, I forced a weak smile. I ran upstairs for the second time that night.

**Lucas POV**

"What did you say to her Broody?" Brooke questioned me angrily. I sighed, ran my hands through my short blonde hair, and calmly walked out into the dark stormy night. I was beating myself up about making Peyton cry – again.


	7. Regrets and Explanations

**Lucas POV**

I continued to stroll down the rain covered sidewalk and decided this was the perfect time to go to my favorite place and shoot around – even if it meant I'd get pneumonia. I didn't mind risking everything for this woman. After all she is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, and we are LP True Love Always. "LUCAS!" I heard a voice, that I'm sure would be booming if the rain wasn't coming down so hard, so I turned.

"Haley?" I asked shocked. "What are you doing here?" She looked at me, and probably sighed, though if she did it wasn't audible.

"I know I said Peyton loves Brooke, and believe me she does, but you're still my best friend Luke." I squinted at my long time friend and tried to smile through the pain of hearing Haley say that Peyton loved another.

"I know, but then why are you here, I mean Peyton WAS crying when I walked out, and I guess I can't save her from myself." I sighed. Haley touched my drenched shoulder in support as she spoke again.

"Luke, I know it's hard, but what did you say to her?" I sighed again; I seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

"I – Another sigh. I told her that if she and Brooke wanted a baby I'd help out." Haley grabbed my hand and she led me back to her house. We stepped in the front door and I automatically started ridding my freezing body of my soaking wet clothes. That's when I heard it. Several gasps, maybe two. I looked up and squinted and half smiled at both my ex girlfriend's eying me suggestively. Maybe Peyton wanted to accept my offer after all. Brooke approached me.

"Broody, Goldilocks, and I have been talking since you left and we decided, we decided….we'll accept your offer on one condition." She told me, pausing a few times. I guessed what she was saying was hard for her- for both of them. I looked at her confused.

"And what's that Cheery?" Brooke smiled sadly.

"Me." She answered. I swear to everything in the universe she was speaking in code, or maybe it was just girl speak.

"What?" I asked still confused. "What do you mean you?" Brooke looked back at Peyton, who nodded firmly.

"I'm carrying the baby because it's going to be a part of both of us, and because the baby will already be a Sawyer at heart." I took a deep breath, silently thanked the powers that be because I knew if their child was a combination of both Peyton and I that I wouldn't be able to stay away. I supposed they both wanted me to.

"Okay." I answered. Nathan walked over to us and said,

"Luke are you sure you want to – you know?" Brooke laughed.

"Nate, I'm not a prostitute, we're all adults – Jamie was in bed an hour ago – we can call it what it is." Peyton then spoke for the first time.

"Luke, I'm sorry…I just, I can't, you know? And I swear I'll kill you if you…never mind." She stopped herself from completing that sentence, we all understood. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Thanks P. Sawyer, you do realize I'm not chopped liver, don't you?" She asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes Brookie, I do. Just so you know, or particularly you Luke, Brooke is only sleeping with you because of God's lack of…creativity." Chuckling at her joke before continuing. "I also know I have no right to say this, but screw it, we started with me being a bitch, by the way thanks Nate, and anyway, we may as well end it that way. If Lindsay or Nicki, god forbid, goes near you I'll be kicking some serious ass." Nathan chuckled then.

"So you tell the guy you have the hots for your best friend who just so happens to be a girl, and then tell him never to have sex again. Way to break him Sawyer." Lucas laughed.

"NO! Nate, I see your listening skills still need work. Peyton specified my exes, she never said never again. Right?" I asked, truthfully scared of her saying no. Let's face it, together or not I can never deny Peyton Sawyer.

**~X~**

**Sorry it's so short; I thought it was a good place to end this chapter.**


	8. Talks, Dates, and Names

**Lucas POV**

The next day, I approached Brooke and Peyton's front door, knocked, and waited. "Luke?" Peyton asked me.

"Hi, is Brooke home?" I asked, not looking her in the eye.

"Uh, yeah…She just, hang on…BROOKE!" She yelled into what must have been a bedroom.

"Peyt, I'm kind of busy, if you get my point!" Brooke yelled back. Peyton laughed.

"Just like old times, cause Luke is here!" She screamed.

"WHAT?" Brooke yelled running out to meet us now.

"Hi Cheery." I greeted her. Brooke grumbled.

"I was until you…Ohhh wait!" She said catching on. "Oh thank god!" I chuckled. Peyton stood there looking a little pissed, and I was glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that look for once, so I smirked. I cleared my throat. Brooke looked at me confused.

"Peyton looks a little pissed, just a warning." I whispered. Brooke glanced at Peyton and sure enough, received a glare. She looked at me again.

"One sec." She told me, as she pulled Peyton away.

**Brooke POV**

"Peyt, you know I love you." I whispered to her once we were safely in our room. She sighed.

"I know you do, but…I just, I feel like I'm not keeping you happy." She whispered ashamed.

"Honey, don't say that! I know that you're not ready, so just relax, okay…I'll be home later, promise." I kissed her cheek.

**Lucas POV**

"Brooke!" I called in the direction of the bedroom from the foyer. "We gunna go?" I asked once she stuck her head out from behind the closed door. Her eyes narrowed, and she hissed,

"You out of everyone should know NOT to rush Peyton!" I winced. Brooke rolled her eyes as she came closer to me. "She's feeling insecure Lucas!" Came her icy reply. I sighed.

"PEYTON, COME HERE A SECOND!" I called into the general direction of the bedroom again. She came out, walking slowly. Brooke wrapped her arm around her waist as I started speaking. "Brooke is not going to leave you. I would never do that to you. Call Haley and have a girls day."

**Peyton POV**

I looked at Lucas, astounded that he suggested, we in a way, switch girls for the day. I voiced my concerns aloud. "God, Lucas you can't just, Ugghhh, I hate my stupid plans!" Lucas chuckled.

"Peyton, I'm not saying you have to do anything, just watch those girly movies or something." He told me gently. Brooke laughed and hit Lucas' arm, he faked pain.

**X-X-x**

**Lucas POV**

I shook my head at Brooke and Peyton's antics. I took Brooke's hand and led her out to my Ford Mustang. She whistled. I chuckled and opened the passenger door for her. I found myself picturing **her** run for miles legs in place of the ones really there. I blushed when Brooke gave me her all knowing stare. "So..." I began. "I was thinking we could do this the right way, you know, dinner, or a movie first. I don't want to just have sex with you, we're not strangers." She sighed at me, and I felt as though I might have said something wrong, just maybe.

**Brooke POV**

I can't say I don't appreciate him being a gentleman, because believe me, I do, but I wish that he'd be an ass sometimes. Just so I didn't have to go through the motions. All so I could get to my life, the one I've always wanted with my best friend. Hours pass as I think _how much longer do I have to wait for him to get on with this?_ It's a horrible thought to have, I know, but I want so badly to hold my baby in my arms and look at the woman I wish to some day make my wife. Not that I could say that. Not really. Not to him. He's Lucas Scott, the man that taught us all about fate, and love, and following our hearts. There's only one problem. Our hearts lead us to the same woman.

**X-X-x**

_One Year Later_

**Brooke POV**

I look down at the precious baby girl in my arms; Peyton is out getting our friends. Or maybe coffee. Maybe both. She comes back then, Naley and Jamie in tow. I stare into her eyes. "Lucas?" I mouth to her.

"Doesn't – can't be here." She mouthed back. I nodded. Jamie called me.

"Aunt Brooke!" I giggled. That little boy has always brought a smile to my face. Only now there are two more people on that list. Peyton and _our_ daughter. I'm smiling from ear to ear. Nathan speaks.

"What's her name Davis?" I chuckle.

"Davis. Sawyer Davis." Peyton laughs and calls me a dork. I give her the innocent look.

"I've always wanted to go all double o seven on people." We laugh.

"Middle name?" Haley questions.

"I was thinking Evelyn." I answer. Peyton shakes her head vigorously.

"Brooke, seriously? You're going all Lindsay on us now?" She asks. I can't believe I forgot her middle name.

I'm going through everyone's middle and first names we know." I start. "Jamie's won't work, Haley doesn't have one, Lucas', – god no- Karen's, not right, and does Nathan even have one?" I ask no one in particular. He laughs.

"Royal". Then he shudders. I ponder it, and taste it on my tongue.

"Sawyer Royal Davis." Hmmm. "I will treat her like a princess…" Peyton laughs.

"Just nothing that starts with a T Brookie." She tells me. I look confused. She laughs again – god, I love that laugh.

"Do you really want her initials to be STD?" She asks. Everyone laughs – except Jamie.

"Melanie." Jamie whispers.

"What was that, J Luke?" Peyton asks.

"Melanie." He says louder this time. I'm momentarily stunned, that boy is a genius.

"I love it." We say in unison. Haley laughs.

"Talk about being in sync." I shush her.

"Welcome to the world, Sawyer Melanie Davis." We whisper to our baby girl.


	9. Stores, Music, and Surprise Visitors

**Lucas' POV**

I was walking down the street past Max's record store. I looked in the window and saw Peyton – of course. What I was more surprised to see was Sawyer by her side. She was after all, only three. I chuckled to myself, when I realized its Peyton freaking Sawyer; of course she would have her daughter into what she considers good music by now. I decided to walk in. I laughed when a bubbly Sawyer jumped into my arms. She was the perfect combination of both her parents. Bubbly, like Brooke, but she also wore band t-shirts, jeans and converse, just like Peyton always did in high school. I hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Sawyer. How's my favourite girl?" Peyton cleared her throat. "Sorry_. One_ of my favourite girls."

"Hi Uncle Lucas!" She screamed. Max chuckled from behind the counter. "What are you reading these days?" She asked me. I laughed.

"The Comet." I answered. Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"Mama Peyton reads it all the time!" She dramatizes.

"SAWYER!" Peyton scolds, blushing.

"Well, well P- I start, but I'm caught off by none other than Brooke Davis saying the same thing.

**Brooke POV**

"Mama!" Sawyer screamed bubbly as ever.

"Hi S. Davis." I answer my, no – _our_ daughter. "Lucas." I add politely. I turned my attention back to Sawyer. I groaned.

"Sawyer, honey Mama's a famous fashion designer and you choose to wear that?" I ask. Peyton and Sawyer scoff together. Peyton's addressing me.

"Brookie, I wear it." She says.

"Yes, I know, but our family can only handle one – ahem – badly dressed woman at a time.

**Lucas POV**

I open my mouth to protest. When I start speaking the two women before me roll their eyes, Sawyer laughs. "Brooke." I start. I take a deep breath, she can be scary. I'm stopped, thankfully, by Sawyer pulling on Peyton's jeans.

"Mama!" She says. "I want this one!" She voices her choice of music. Peyton looks down and laughs when she sees the large Fall Out Boy record in her daughter's small hands.

"Are you sure Mel?" Peyton asks affectionately. Sawyer gives her one firm nod.

**Peyton POV**

I laugh at our daughter. She scampers ahead of me to get to the counter. She's excited that's when I hear it.

"Maxi!" Sawyer squeals. "Mama Peyton said I could have Pete!" She continues. Brooke bursts into laughter.

"Peyton." Brooke calls to me; we share a look and nod.

"Sawyer." I say.

"Yes Mama?" She asks.

"We've been over this sweetie; we don't call the band by the main person. You can't go around saying I let you have Pete. Uncle Lucas will be mad." I whisper the last line. Sawyer giggles.

"Peyton?" Came a voice I recognized. I turned and gasped.

"Pete?!" I can't believe it. He's standing right in front of all of us. Sawyer runs.

"Look, look!" She says. "That's you Pete!" She smiles proudly. He laughs genuinely.

"Yes it is cutie, and what's your name?" He asks.

"Sawyer. Sawyer Melanie Davis." She answers the rock star.

"Davis?" He asks. "Isn't that…Brooke?" He says. "I remember you." He's talking to her now. He looks between Lucas and me, then back at Sawyer.

"Sorry." He says. "I just thought you and Lucas would be together Peyton." Sawyer huffs.

"Why does everyone think that?" She asks rhetorically in a whisper. "Pete." She's addressing everyone now. "That's UNCLE Lucas." She stresses uncle and I'm glad. Pete's eyes widen.

"Nathan?" He questions. Brooke's shaking now. I scrunch my nose and stick out my tongue.

**Pete POV**

"Do you remember Haley?" She asks me. I nod. "Yeah. Well, she and Nathan have a son, his name is James." I tell him slowly.

"Then…who?" I ask in a whisper.

"Brooke." She whispers back. I look stunned for a moment, and then I'm nodding and smiling.

"Good work Blondie." I tell her, smugly. Brooke clears her throat. "Sorry." I add.


	10. 14 Years Later

**This chapter is shaking things up a bit. Sawyer's thoughts will be in italics. **

_14 years later_

My name is Sawyer Melanie Davis. I have the best family anyone could dream of. My Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, Cousin Jamie, oh and did I mention my Uncle Lucas? See, my story is much more complicated than most I encounter. My Uncle Lucas loved my mom Peyton once, come to think of it he probably still does. Too bad for him though because my mom Peyton has a best friend. Her name is Brooke Penelope Davis. She just so happens to be my other mom. Yes, I have two mothers. It seems to get even more complicated from there – or so I think. My Aunt Haley is my English teacher at Tree Hill High, and just because we're family that doesn't mean I get off easy. No, if anything, she grades me that much harder, because she knows I can do it. I hear someone scream my name, so I stand and walk to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" I yell down.

"Anna's here." Peyton yells up to me.

"Alright!" I answer. _Just so you guys are caught up, Anna is my cousin. She's my Uncle Lucas' daughter with – oh shoot what's her name again? _

"Mom!" I start. "What's Anna's mom's name again?" I ask as I descend the stairs. My Mama Peyton as I called her when I was younger giggles and answers.

"Anna." My eyes widen and I smile.

"You mean the Anna that made you wake up and realize you loved mom?" I ask, with her famous smirk.

"Yes smartass." Is the icy response that greets my ears. I get an idea.

"Now, would Anna be her name because of her mom Anna, or yours?" I ask, just trying to get a rise out of her. She rolls her eyes and calls Mama Brooke's name into the direction of the bathroom.

"BROOKE, YOUR DAUGHTER IS BEING DIFFICULT!" I hear. This is when I laugh, whenever Mama Peyton doesn't like my behavior, she doesn't claim me. It's sort of an inside joke on our part. Then I hear Mama Brooke's raspy laugh.

"It's not my fault, she gets it from you P. Sawyer." Peyton again rolls her eyes.

"Why did you never tell me I was so annoying?" She pleads. Brooke laughs.

"Because when you don't have to reprimand it, it's kind of cute." Mama Brooke says. Another eye roll from Mama Sawyer.

"Anyone call for attitude control?" Uncle Lucas' voice booms through the house. I laugh.

"Eugene!"

"Melanie!" _This middle name thing is ours. I picked it up at age six, when I asked Mama Peyton what Uncle Lucas' middle name was. As for his comment, it's our warning. As in if Mama B and Mama P are going at it, abort mission. _

"Ha-ha Luke, very funny." Mama Peyton says with attitude. _And she gets mad at me because? I still don't understand after fourteen years. _

"Where's Anna?" I ask, interrupting their banter. Uncle Lucas looks at me and says,

"She's probably still in the Mustang trying to drive again." He answers me with a chuckle.

"Oh, well…We're gunna go talk about – MAMA BROOKE!" I interrupt myself, as a thought came to my brain.

"What?" She yells as she comes closer.

"What is that thing you did in high school a lot, with boys I mean?"

"You mean – Wait a minute, what are you trying, young lady?" She asks me sternly. I roll my eyes.

"Just trying to tell Uncle Lucas the right things so he doesn't freak out." I answer. That's when he stares at me.

"You want to talk to my daughter about sex, and you want me NOT to get mad?" He screams.

"EUGENE, EUGENE!" I yell to get his attention.

"What Mel?" He asks me.

"We just need to know what we're doing!" I tell him, then I run. I know that squint.

"Sawyer Melanie Davis, Anna Karen Teggaro!" He screams. Anna runs in the front door then and starts talking really fast.

"I swear I didn't crash it Daddy promise!" She says in defense. Mama Peyton laughs, she remembers how much Uncle Lucas loved that car. I know this because she told me once.

"Enough Anna, You and Sawyer are not, I repeat NOT going to talk about sex." He tells his daughter. That's when Mama Brooke steps in.

"Luke, relax, Peyton and I talked all the time about it, comparing I mean – mostly you and Nathan." She laughed. "It doesn't hurt." She finishes.

"Sawyer." I hear my name and snap out of the whisper fest I was having with my best friend. Mama Peyton laughs.

"If you're going to talk about Jason and how he's SOOO cute, you might want to not do it around Uncle Lucas."

"AUNT HALEY!" I scream to deflect this attention from my hazel orbs.

"I heard a little Miss Davis likes a young Mister Jason." She said to me.

"So what if I do?" I ask her, always with the walls.

"Okay, wow…Back off Mini Peyton. It was just an observation." She tries.

"Sorry". I say. "What do you know, does he like me?" I ask in one quick breath of air. Aunt Haley laughs.

"Someone's Bi-Polar. One second you're Peyton, and the other you're Brooke. Pick a side woman." She tells me. Then Mama Peyton speaks.

"Please Lord no, I can only handle one very cheery and perky Davis at seven AM. Please pick me. Be a Sawyer, Be a Sawyer." Mama Brooke wraps her arms around Peyton's waist and whispers in her ear.

"I'm not that bad honey." I clear my throat.

"Child in the room." Peyton blushes, while Mama Brooke shrugs.

"Sorry Princess." She says. I roll my eyes.

"For the last time mom, leather jackets, converse, no pink, ABSOLUTELY NO PINK!" I finish my rant. Brooke laughs at me for what feels like the hundredth time that morning.

"Fine, but one day Miss Sawyer, I will get you into one of my Clothes over Bros designs." She states with confidence.

"As long as Someone gets me out of them." I whisper under my breath. That's when I hear it, the loud gasp that could only belong to one Haley James Scott.

"Sawyer!" Came Aunt Haley's response. I roll my eyes, and ask.

"Can you really blame me? Look at who my mother is." That's when Mama Peyton speaks.

"Sawyer Melanie Davis, no cars with boys!" I look confused while Mama Brooke laughs and Uncle Lucas blushes.

"Tree Hill is weird, slutty and bitchy mothers, a murderer for a grandfather, uncles that marry lesbians, like come on!" I rant. "Can no one have a normal relationship or family here?" Mama Brooke sighs.

"Grandma Victoria will never change, neither will Grandpa Dan, Uncle Lucas' luck with weddings is horrible, and not all cheerleaders are sluts." Everyone stares so she continues. "Haley was a cheerleader guys." Everyone nods, and silence follows. I'm tying my black converse and when I look up again I gasp.

"MOM!" I scream. Both Mama Peyton and Mama Brooke look at me and I do the sarcastic gesture that Mama Peyton gave Uncle Lucas when she almost ran him over I remember being told about. Aunt Haley shudders. I give her the B. Davis perfectly sculpted raised eyebrow and she laughs.

"You remind me so much of your mother – both of them - that it's scary." She says to me. I chuckle again and ask a question I never thought would grace my lips.

"So when do I get a baby sister?" I laugh when all the eyes that landed on me were wide. Then I remember how I got here, so I stand behind Mama Brooke and shove her towards Uncle Lucas. "Get to it kids." Aunt Haley laughs.

"Sawyer, you can't just force people to sleep together." She tells me. I smirk.

"Fine, Mama Peyton then, because everyone knows it's not forced with these two." Everyone laughs, while Mama Peyton rolls her eyes.


	11. You Taught Me To Be Who I Really Am

**Peyton POV**

Luke looked at me, and when my eyes met his, he quickly looked away. Sawyer was clutching her throat and gasping dramatically. I rolled my eyes and glanced at her.

"What are you doing Sawyer?" I asked, annoyed.

"Mama, this lust is suffocating me!" She squeaks. Brooke laughs beside me and I tickle her.

"Peyt, stop, stop…You know I'm ticklish, stop it!" She yells at me.

**Sawyer POV**

An idea pops in my head and I act on it instantly. I launch myself at Mama Sawyer and start tickling her to try and help Mama Davis. Uncle Lucas laughs at me and mouths "Go for her feet." And so I tickle her feet, this is when she turns her head to glare at Uncle Lucas. I hear the door click, and I momentarily stopped tickling Mama Peyton. It was Jamie. He walked right up to Anna and kissed her cheek. I was shocked. "Jamie?" I asked him, wondering why the hell he was kissing my best friend. "What the hell?" He shrugged.

"Hey Sawyer." I glared.

"Don't 'Hey Sawyer' me. Explain. Now." I was being extra mean to him because I was mostly hurt that Anna didn't tell me yet. Jamie cast his eyes downward as Uncle Lucas contributed to the glaring.

"James Lucas Scott, you better have a reason for this." Uncle Lucas growled at my cousin. Jamie sighed. He looked pleadingly at his mom – my Aunt Haley, and she took a deep breath.

"Jamie, I faced him with your dad, you're up to bat buddy." Mama Brooke and Peyton both started chuckling at Aunt Haley's comment; I turned my full attention back to Jamie.

"Okay, so in all honesty Sawyer, I used to – sigh. I used to like you, but then Jason, and you just, Ugghhh, its Jason, you know what I mean. So, I was trying to get over you, or at least what I thought we'd be, and then Anna came to comfort me and –

Jamie was cut off by Uncle Lucas. "Comfort you how exactly?" He growled. Anna spoke.

"Daddy, would you sleep with Aunt Haley?" Lucas looked stunned, but then answered,

"No, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, let's just say I'm Aunt Haley not Aunt Peyton." Lucas' look softened.

"Continue." He told Jamie.

"She came to comfort me and I started seeing her as more of a girlfriend than a lifelong best friend, you know? And I guess I just got lucky, because she loved me that way too." He finished with his dad's famous smirk etched into his features. I rolled my eyes, and then I spoke,

"I've heard enough of these "true love" stories to last me a damn lifetime." I spat as I added air quotes around true love to showcase my annoyance.

**Lucas POV**

I wasn't surprised. He was Haley's son after all, but she's my daughter and I don't want to lose her just yet, so I stare them down and say, "You're not getting married until after college." That's when Anna starts choking. Jamie beats me to the punch, and I start shaking – no, I'm trembling. He's doing **my** job, comforting **my **daughter. She buries her head in his neck and I lose it. I don't realize I'm growling until I hear Sawyer's voice.

"EUGENE!" When I fully come to, I realize she's screaming to get my attention. I look at her, the sparkle in my eyes no longer there. She looks scared now, and she shares a look with Peyton. I know what she's trying to do, so I choke out. "What's up Mel?"

"Dad…" She whispers. My eyes bulge out, but she continues like I didn't react. "I'm yours to." She says, adding the vulnerability to her voice that Brooke always possessed. I stare at Brooke and Peyton, who both give me one firm nod.

"I know, Sawyer." I whisper, and now I'm hugging her. I breathe in her scent and it's a mixture of lavender and strawberries, a mixture of Brooke and Peyton again and I remind myself she's **not** mine that she can't be. So, I pull away from her. I look up and see that Brooke and Peyton are crying. I can't put my finger on the reason why, and I don't dare ask. It's none of my business, not anymore. I try to ignore the urge to pull Peyton into my arms at the sight of her tears. She's not mine to comfort anymore. I turn back to Anna, who had just been released from Jamie's hold, and I hug her instead. As close to my chest as possible. My little girl is growing up. A memory comes to mind as I start humming that age old song by Tim McGraw.

_**Flashback**_

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gunna tell you how much I love you_

_Though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel_

_Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone. _This was always her favourite part, so we start to sing together.

_Now look at you, I've turned around _

_You've almost grown_

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"_

That night so long ago comes to my mind. Anna had to be about three or four and after she'd had her glass of water and her bedtime story, I'd slipped from the bedroom into the hallway. I paused at her doorframe and whispered, "I love you." And to my surprise she'd whisper "Daddy, love you more." In her sleep. I'd smiled and joined my wife in our bedroom. Anna laughed at me as I told her about our daughter claiming her love for me, even in slumber, and I squinted, and then cracked a smile.

_**End Flashback**_

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

I chuckle to myself as we finish singing and Anna blushes. She looks at me and whispers "I love you daddy..." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"But…" I prompt.

"But I'm only gunna kiss you on the cheek this time." She giggles, and this time Peyton joins in. I guess Anna learned her music taste from her Aunt Peyton because she quoted a song that I didn't know. She turned to Jamie, smiled, and grabbed his hand. I sighed.

"I guess it could be worse." I muttered.

**Brooke POV**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I scream at Lucas. He pauses.

"She could be holding Sawyer's hand right now…" Lucas whispered. I growled, and now Peyton's holding me back, and trying to sooth me, but it's not working. I hear Tutormom speak and the words I hear leave me confused.

"He didn't mean anything by it." She coaxes. And now I've turned on her.

"The hell he didn't." I spat. The next sound I hear is Peyton gasping. I turn my head to see what's going on but whatever it is has already happened. I look to Peyton with a questioning gaze and she says,

"Anna beat Sawyer to the punch this time." I'm momentarily silenced from confusion, but when knowledge addresses my brain I'm squealing at the top of my lungs like the cheerleader I used to be.


	12. My Uncle's Blessing

**Sawyer POV**

I'm stunned. I don't know what to do, but I guess I don't have to because my body just reacts. I'm kissing her now – I thought she was just my best friend. _History really does repeat itself._ I think smugly. I pull away. "Thanks guys." I drawl out. Mama Brooke laughs.

"Welcome Mel". She whispers. I roll my eyes. I glance at Uncle Lucas and what I see makes me take a step back. Anna grabs my hand and I'm taking in a sharp breath. I look over at my best friend and I smile. This smile reaches my eyes. Then I stop. I pull away slowly and I whisper.

"Fuck. I – I – We're cousins. Anna we…" She sighs.

"The hell we can't." Then she's kissing me again and my knees break under me. I hear the door slam and I wince.

**Brooke POV**

God-damn Lucas Scott. That's the second time today he's pissed me off. I storm out the door after him and now I'm screaming.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!!!!!"

He spins around and he screams back.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BROOKE?!" He's done it now. I storm up to him and slap him so hard that the blood I see on my palm doesn't really surprise me.

"She's happy Lucas!" I spit. "Don't you want that for her?!" He bows his head in shame and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

**Lucas POV**

I'm running back to that red door again and when I burst through the frame there's four sets of eyes on me. I look up and a pair of fire blazing green orbs meet mine. I hunch my shoulders just the slightest to get a little farther away from that blonde's hatred. I hear a sigh and I look over.

"I'm sorry Eugene….I know, I know you didn't want this for Anna, but…I can't help it." I smile a sad smile.

"It's okay Mel; it's her life to live, and yours to." I tell her. I sigh. "Just – just don't, don't do FWB." Anna laughs.

"Felix with Brooke or Friends with Benefits Daddy?" She asks cutely. Peyton's pissed.

"Friends with Benefits Anna." The room is silent until…

"Shit!"

**Sawyer POV**

I turn my head to see who swore and I'm not surprised that it was Jamie. "I'm such a shitty friend, Damnit Sawyer, so stupid you can't…" Jamie cuts me off.

"Sawyer, its fine, the heart wants what it wants." I run to him and give him a crushing bear hug.

"Thank you." I whisper. He chuckles.

"And besides it's hot." Uncle Lucas lunges at Jamie at that comment.

"I said it to your dad James, and now I'm saying it to you." Uncle Lucas growled. Mama Peyton stopped him.

"Luke, don't. He's just a kid." She whispered. Uncle Lucas sighed, as he grabbed Anna's other hand.

"You're still my little girl Anna, but go be happy." Anna laughed.

"I'm in a relationship, I'm not going to college or getting married dad, I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere." She tells him. He smiles.

"Good, I wasn't ready to let you go."

**Okay, so please don't shoot me, but exams and life get in the way of my creative flow. I've had two really busy weekends in a row, and therefore I've been swamped. But, I'm back and I apologize about the shortness of this. I wanted to end it on a cute note. Enjoy and R&R! **


	13. Serious Conversations Times Two

**AN: I told you I wasn`t dead. This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you still like it regardless. **

**Sawyer POV**

I open my eyes slowly realizing that it's finally Saturday. I smile a wide grin and let my bare feet touch the soft carpet in my room. I walk into the kitchen still half asleep, but I freeze when I see Anna standing at the counter talking to Mama Davis. "Anna, hi." I whisper really embarrassed that the day after we kissed she's seeing me in shorts that I only now realize are _really short. _

**Anna POV**

I laugh and smile at my best friend – _wait is she my girlfriend now? _"Hi Sawyer." I giggle. "Um, nice...are those supposed to be pyjamas?" She nods at me and I'm laughing again. "They're cute honey." I hear the clearing of a throat and I look up to see Brooke's eyes twinkling.

"Anna...you're not alone, you know." She tells me. I wink.

"I know."

**Peyton POV**

I walk into the kitchen and smile. I see my daughter and her girlfriend – _maybe? - _In the room with my wife. "What do you know Anna?" I look over at Sawyer. _Is she blushing? Wow, that's new. _ I laugh because I now just realized Anna's singing.

"_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gunna make you lose control_

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad"

I can't stop laughing; this is so hilarious I'm crying from laughter. "Hi Brooke, remind you of anyone?" I ask with the twinkle in my eye that shows mischief. Then I hear the door shut, I'm assuming someone just walked in. The humour is gone from my face in two seconds flat, I'm instantly very afraid. "WH-who is it?" I ask and mentally hit myself because my voice is shaky.

"It's me, Eugene. You okay Peyton?" I hear. I nod, but then understand Lucas can't see my face. Mental slap again.

"Yeah, I'm great." I answer more confidently.

**Lucas POV**

I walk into the kitchen and see Brooke laughing silently. I glance over at Sawyer and she mouths "Mama Davis is crazy!" I chuckle. "You've got that right Mel." I say out loud. Now everyone's staring at me. Sawyer looks me in the eye and says "Hi daddy." I chuckle softly.

"I think we talked about this Sawyer…." I start. She nods and says,

"I know Eugene, but since Anna's my girlfriend now, there's another reason to call you Daddy." She winks my way, grabs my daughter's hand and now they're both walking away. I get lost in a trance up until I hear Brooke yell up the stairs,

"KEEP THAT DOOR OPEN YOU TWO!" I visibly cringe. Brooke rolls her eyes.

I hear a loud screech and I'm screaming now. "SAWYER MELANIE DAVIS AND ANNA KAREN TAGGARO GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" My daughter and Sawyer enter the kitchen hand in hand, giggling like total goofballs. "Anna, care to tell me what's going on up there?" I ask, eyeing my daughter with my infamous squint.

"Nothing Daddy..." She whispers finding great interest in the tiled floor. I scoff.

"Daddy? Something happened. Sawyer?" I try again.

"Luke..." Brooke pleads. I throw my hand up in her general direction, silently shushing her.

"Look Eugene, we – Anna and I *Sigh* I don't know what to say..." My niece whispers.

"Were you or were you not uhhhhh...you know...?" I ask both girls awkwardly.

LUCAS!" Peyton interrupts this time. "There's a line and you just crossed it!" She screams at me. I sigh.

"Just...make sure you really want it before you jump into it..." I whisper while glancing at Brooke. With that said, I turned and walked out, sulking already fearing the worst.

***Back Inside The Sawyer-Davis Home***

**Sawyer POV**

"Awkward..." I state, while laughing. I glance at Anna, my eyes twinkling with a smile accompanying it. Mama Brooke started to speak and I knew one thing. She will either make a joke or start a serious conversation. I'm hoping for option one.

"Sawyer, Anna, can we talk?" She asks us seriously. _Figures. _I think bitterly.

But, I nod with a small smile.

"Sure mom." I say easily.

"So, this might be awkward for you and I'm sorry for that but I just wanted to say something." I nod, telling her to continue. "I can't honestly determine if the two of you are having sex, but if you are I just want you to know I'm okay with it. I see the way you two look at each other and I recognize it because that's how I look at your mom, so you have my blessing." She finishes her rather inspiring speech with a smile.

**AN: I'm so glad I finally updated again. So, what do you think? Have Sawyer and Anna had sex? Leave a review guys.**

** xoxo**


	14. Dinner with Family

**Sawyer POV**

I walk into the house after another draining day at school. The door slams, my shoes get kicked into the general direction of the closet and I drop my school bag onto the entryway floor. I walk into the kitchen for my after school snack of water and celery with cheese, grab everything and plop myself down on the living room couch. I pick up the remote while munching tiredly on my celery. I'm flipping through the channels and when it lands on the movie Bring It On 2 on MTV I smile. I turn the volume up and tuck my legs under myself. The phone rings and I groan as I stand to go answer it. It's Mama Brooke on the phone.

"Hi Mama." I answer happily.

"Hi baby, can you come to the store?" She asks.

"Sure." I answer quickly. I love going to Clothes Over Bros.

"Good. Oh, and Sawyer? Bring your homework." She reminds me.

"Alright, see you soon." I tell her. I hang up the phone quickly, not paying much attention as it crashes to the floor. "Shit!" I swear. I replace the phone to its dock more slowly this time as I finish my last piece of celery and gulp down half my glass of water. I run to the living room and turn off the television. I put my converse back on my feet again, not bothering to tie them this time. Finally I sling my school bag over my shoulder as the door slams shut again. I'm too excited to walk, so I'm running to the store that's a block away from our home.

"Hey." I greet Mama Brooke quickly because I'm out of breath. I sit on the couch as I wait for my breathing to regulate. When my heart beat is finally normal I stand and hug my mother. "What's up?" I ask her casually.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sketch with me today." Is the answer that greets my ears. I nod firmly once and grab my sketch pad out of my backpack. "What are you working on today?" Mama Brooke asks me.

"Just doodles." I answer nonchalantly. Mama Brooke rolls her eyes at me and silently asks for the book. I hand it over to her reluctantly.

"Sawyer these are amazing." Mama Brooke whispers as countless pictures of the three of us along with a few of Anna form in front of her eyes. I smile softly and pull my phone from my pocket when it vibrates indicating I have received a text message. I smile and giggle as I read the message. "Who is it?" My mom asks me.

"Anna." I answer dismissively. I'm typing a mile a minute in reply. _I dunno hunn, I'll ask. _I say out loud what I type back to her and Mama Brooke smiles knowingly at me.

"Ask me what?"

"Can Anna sleepover Saturday night?" I ask, and then add quickly. "We can hang out as a family Friday. You, me and Mama Peyton. Promise." Mama Brooke laughs at me.

"Of course she can." I squeal excitedly.

"Thank you!" Mama Brooke smiles.

"Let's get to sketching crazy girl." I nod.

"Kay." We sit side by side on the couch, each with a sketch pad on our laps, my very first record blasting from the record player. I sing along softly as I add the finishing touches to my drawing of Anna. Mama Brooke has stopped sketching her newest design and is watching me expectantly.

"That's beautiful." She whispers. "But, now I think it's time for you to get to your English." I sigh.

"I don't know what to write about Mama." She smiles at me.

"What's the topic Aunt Haley gave you?" I smile an embarrassed smile.

"Love, but just like Uncle Lucas I – I guess it's just too personal to write about." Mama Brooke nods understandingly.

"It might be, but you know that Aunt Haley would never judge you, no matter what you wrote." I sigh again.

"I know, but is it okay if I go talk to her about it?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah sure, let me give you a ride." I nod.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. I have to go home to start dinner anyway. So, go talk to her and then invite everyone to come back with you."

"Okay." I promise. We walk outside and climb into the car. As mom starts the engine I lose myself in my thoughts. Before I know it we're outside Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's house and mom is tapping my shoulder to get my attention.

"We're here Mel." She tells me softly. I climb out onto the sidewalk silently and take a deep breath as I walk to the front door. I don't knock. I take another deep breath and then I force myself to knock. Jamie opens the door.

"Hi Jimmy Jam, is Aunt Haley here?" I ask my cousin.

"Yeah, come on in Sawyer." I walk in and Jamie closes the door behind me. I take another shattering breath. My resolve is crumbling but I walk further into the house. My feet have guided me to their kitchen and there is Aunt Haley sipping iced tea and talking to Uncle Nathan.

"Hi." I whisper. They both turn their heads to me and smile. "Uncle Nate, can I talk to Aunt Haley for a minute?" I ask nervously.

"Sure Squirt." He answers me, always a big goofball.

"What's up kiddo?" Aunt Haley questions me after her husband leaves the room. I sigh.

"How did you know you loved Uncle Nathan? And what about Uncle Lucas, what did you tell him, how did you tell him?" I ranted out of nervousness. Aunt Haley took a deep breath.

"Well, I knew I loved Nathan when I couldn't go a day without missing him and I knew I wanted to marry him because my heart ached when he was away from me. As for Uncle Lucas, I just told him the truth. I hoped he loved me enough to understand and it took time, but he eventually accepted everything. Why do you ask?"

"It's the essay, I don't know if I can do it. It's a really personal topic for me Aunt Hay."

"Oh Sawyer bug, you'll be fine. Whatever you write comes from your heart and I can't judge you for your feelings. I won't. I promise." Aunt Haley reassured me. I blew out a huge sigh of relief.

"Good, but Mama Brooke wanted me to invite you all over for dinner so let's go." I smiled, pulling her along with me. "Jimmy Jam, Uncle Nate, let's go. Dinner's at my house tonight!" I laugh as I hear running from my older cousin and my uncle. We all arrived at my house 20 minutes later. I smiled. "Mama Peyton's home, Come on guys. Hurry!" Everyone laughed.

"Go ahead Sawyer, we'll catch up." Aunt Haley told me.

"Yay, thank you!" I said as I ran inside to see my mother. I pushed open the front door and ran to the dining room where Mama Peyton was setting the table. "MAMA!"

"Hi sweet girl." Mama Peyton greets me. I laugh.

"Is Uncle Lucas here yet?" I ask anxiously. Mama Peyton laughs.

"Not yet Mel, I have an idea though. You and Mama Brooke can play Dance Central until dinner's ready."

"Mama, just because you want to relive your cheerleader days does not mean you can trick Mama Brooke into dancing for you." I retort. Uncle Nathan whistles.

"Watch out bug. Just remember where you got your sarcasm from." My eyes widen.

"I just thought of...oh gross. You wouldn't have to trick her; she'd just dance because she's weirdly perky. I'm going to...go read Uncle Lucas' book again so I have more ammo to tease you with! Ha! Bye!" With that said I run from the kitchen as fast as I can, up the stairs and to my room. I grab my The Cure album and put on Friday I'm In Love on full blast. I sing along to the song until there's a knock on my door.

"That one's not so bad." He says loudly over the blare of the song.

"Hi Eugene." I acknowledge. Uncle Lucas laughs as he takes my hand and starts to pull me towards the stairs. I stop walking and mutter, "If you're here that means...Bye Eugene." I call behind my shoulder as I race down the stairs. Anna smiles softly at me when I enter the kitchen and I return it before I say, "Banana, I love Eugene and all, but hi." Mama Peyton laughs at my words.

"Sawyer, that was insanely weird. I think I said those same words to Anna about...20 years ago." Mama Brooke growls before Mama P smacks her ass and kisses her lips softly.

"Okay, really? Do you honestly need to go around smacking asses?" I complain loudly.

"Hey, I'm not complaining...besides I do it to Hales all the time Mel." Uncle Nate reminds me.

"Okay, one...ewww. And two, you may do it, but I don't have to see it so I don't care...Oww!" I scream as I feel a hand hit my bottom. I glare at my mothers and speak low. "I haven't been spanked since I was like 2, so what the heck?" Mama Brooke laughs before she responds.

"We didn't touch you." She smirks, "But Anna might have." I roll my eyes with a huff and sit at the dinner table to sulk.


	15. Happy In Tree Hill?

**Sawyer POV**

I've been waiting for this night all week. It was finally Saturday. I couldn't stop smiling because I knew Anna would be here in an hour. I stood from the couch and went to start my shower. I grabbed my short shorts and a cute tank top, two towels and my favourite body wash. I walked into the bathroom and set my belongings on the bathroom counter beside the sink. I turned on the water the hottest temperature it would go and as it was heating it up, I turned on the radio I kept in my bathroom. I started to undress and when I was as naked as the day I was born I checked the water. I stepped into the heat and laughed, I love doing this. It's relaxing, refreshing and just downright fun. I started singing along to Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy when it came on the radio. I washed my hair and spent extra time with my body wash. When I was done my shower I stepped out into the steam filled room to get dressed in my pj's. Once I was dressed I wrapped my hair with my second towel and hung up the first. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put my hair into a ponytail. I collected my dirty clothes and threw them in my basket as I descended the staircase. I heard the door open, meaning that Mama Brooke and Mama Peyton just got back from getting our sleepover arsenal.

"Hi Mama B, Mama P." I smiled warmly as I took the grocery bags from their hands, placed them on the counter and hugged each of them. "Thank you for going shopping for me tonight, I know you guys have that romantic getaway you're leaving for tonight." I said happily.

"No problem honey. I know you had to get ready tonight early." Mama Brooke tells me understandingly and adds a wink in my direction. I laughed.

"Well Anna's going to be here in a half hour, what time do you leave for your hotel?" I asked.

"We'll have enough time to say hi, but then we're off." Answered Mama Peyton. I smiled. I started to put our snacks in bowls, and put our pop, movies and all our bowls on the coffee table in the living room. I ran up to my room to grab pillows and blankets to place on the floor like we always do. Just as I was setting up the blankets the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I yelled throughout the house. Mama Brooke laughed at my enthusiasm. I opened the door to see my girlfriend and smiled. "Hi baby." I kissed her cheek and closed the door. Mama Brooke and Peyton joined us in the foyer. They both said hi to Anna and hugged both of us before heading to the door. Both my mother's looked over their shoulders and shouted,

"Be good, girls!" I laughed.

"We will, you two have fun tonight!" I heard laughter as a response. "What movie do you want to watch first?" I asked my girlfriend excitedly. Anna giggled at me.

"Let's watch Bring It On." She spoke softly. I smiled.

"We've seen that a thousand times baby." She nodded at me.

"I know we have, more time to focus on each other. You'd like that wouldn't you?" She asked me coyly. I giggled.

"Of course I would. Come here." I kissed her softly again, and then I slipped my tongue into her mouth to show her how much I liked her plan.

_At The Hotel..._

**Brooke POV**

Peyton and I pulled up in front of the hotel. When I looked at the building, I was shocked to see a bed and breakfast spa. I gasped. "P. Sawyer, did you plan all this for me?"

"Of course I did Brooke, I love you. You deserve breaks like this, but I thought it would be more special if we shared this together." My wife smiled softly at me. I giggled.

"I love you P. Sawyer!" I squealed happily. Peyton laughed,

"If you love me now, you'll be calling me God later." She winked at me.

Apparently Peyton had called ahead, so we avoided the whole check in ordeal and just rode the elevator up right away. We walked into our room and I had to gasp again at what I saw. Along with regular large bed, end tables, lamps, phone and an extra chair, there was a massage table, a masseuse and a hot bubble bath with red rose petals in the water. Peyton smiled at me.

Pick your poison baby. Massage or bubble bath?" She asked. I looked at my wife coyly.

"I say we each get a massage, and then share the bubble bath, whatcha think?"

"I think I love how you think B. Davis." Peyton answered me just as coyly.

_At The House..._

**Sawyer POV**

The movie was now half over and Anna and I had started a heated make-out session on the couch. We both knew this movie so well, that when we broke apart for air, we both quoted the next line of the movie.

_At The Hotel..._

**Brooke POV**

By this point the massages were both finished, and Peyton and I were both very relaxed. We are undressing for our bubble bath and I laugh. "P. Sawyer, what are you doing?" My wife is so zoned outed that she doesn't even hear my question.

"Huh? Oh sorry Brooke, you distracted me with your nakedness."

"Oh really? Well, I can't blame you then. I'd stare at me too if I could." I wink at Peyton.

"Get in the tub, you goof." She responds.

"You too." I order as I smack her still jean clad ass. "And hurry up." I joke.

"Yes mistress." Comes her sarcastic remark. I kink my brow.

"Mistress? Mama likes." I stick my tongue out at her as she giggles. Peyton then climbs into the tub with me, leaning herself against my chest.

"Mhhmmm." She moans. "I love our life baby, and I love you."

"I love you too baby." I respond and kiss her lips sweetly.

"We did good didn't we?" Peyton asks me.

"We sure did." I answer.

**The End. **

**AN: **There we have it folks. The end of this fic. Did you ever think it'd happen? Honestly, I never thought I'd get myself around to doing it. But I'm proud that I did. Please Review. Thank you to all my faithful and patient readers. You guys are awesome!


End file.
